


I dare you

by Salambo06



Series: Tumblr Collection [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspire by a post on Tumblr: </p>
<p>"john challenges sherlock to see how many thrusts he can count before he comes..... he doesn't usually make it too far"</p>
<p>Here's my contribution to Smut Sunday !</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [ Candice](http://giddystars.tumblr.com/) for her correction!
> 
> [ My Tumblr](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/).

“One.”

Sherlock moaned, the sound low in his throat as John pushed inside him so slowly. His fingers grasped the bedsheets as he felt every inch of John’s hot, hard cock slide inside him until he was buried deep. John exhaled loudly above him, his eyes intense and his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he looked down at him. Sherlock knew how much John loved to watch him as they made love, always making sure to keep his eyes wide open when Sherlock reached climax, the mere sight leaving him breathless and shivering. Sherlock remembered all too well the first and only time they had tried to fuck with Sherlock on all fours, John driving into him with force and hitting Sherlock’s prostate with each thrust. While Sherlock had come within minutes, crying out so loudly that he had worried that Mrs. Hudson would burst into their flat, John didn't manage to achieve orgasm until Sherlock had rolled onto his back and let John watch as he moaned tender encouragements.

“Two.”

Sherlock pushed back against John’s cock and smirked at him, letting his lover know that he never should have made this bet with him. John had to know how much Sherlock loved challenges, and he had every intention of winning this one and proving to John that he had been wrong to doubt his self-control. Sherlock was perfectly able to remain alert enough during sex to remember how to count. Really, John’s dare was ridiculous.

“Don’t look so smug,” John smiled, his breath already ragged and his fingers digging into Sherlock’s hip bones. “You’re going to lose this bet, I promise.”

“You know too well I never lose, John. But please, do your be-” Sherlock was cut off by a strong thrust. John hit his prostate and Sherlock threw his head back on the pillow before rasping out, “Three.”

John pulled back again, only the head of his cock inside Sherlock and stayed still. Sherlock opened his eyes again, looking down at their joined bodies as John began to undulate his hips lightly, never quite pushing in. Sherlock watched in awe. John was biting his lips, his hands now sliding over Sherlock’s damp skin, pelvis to navel, navel to inner thighs, inner thighs to his sensitive balls, never reaching for Sherlock's aching erection.

“John,” Sherlock pleaded, his own two hands leaving the bedsheets to reach for John’s body. He circled John’s waist with his legs and canted his hips in a clear invitation, but John pushed his lower body back on the bed with force. Sherlock cried out, knowing too well what John was doing. “John.”

John finally slid a bit more inside him, the movement so slow that Sherlock was able to feel every vein of John’s erection. Sherlock kept his eyes on John the entire time, watching as John pushed in more and more until his pelvis was pressed against Sherlock’s arse, his pubic hair brushing Sherlock’s bare skin. Only then did John looked up, smiling at Sherlock as he waited.

“Four.” Sherlock whispered knowingly, and was rewarded by two hard thrusts. “Five, six.” He let out after a moment, surprised and breathless.

“I’m going to make you lose your mind,” John promised as he drove into him again, twice, before pulling out entirely.

Sherlock whimpered at the loss but John’s cock found his entrance again for one controlled thrust, Sherlock crying out a weak “Nine” just as John pulled back and left him empty again. John repeated this little game of his, pulling out completely only to drive into Sherlock right after, hitting the sensitive spot inside him every time and making Sherlock squirm on the bed.

“John, please,” Sherlock begged, not sure he could take John’s torture any longer.

“Come on Sherlock,” John replied, his breathing ragged and his fingers leaving bruises on Sherlock’s skin, “Don’t lose count.”

“Thirteen, four-ah-teen,” Sherlock managed to continue, his heartbeat too loud in his ear.

Just when Sherlock realised he only needed to roll them over and take back control, John lowered his body on his, buried himself deep inside Sherlock. Sherlock whimpered at the sudden pressure on his own cock and rutted against John’s belly in small, uncontrolled movements. John’s mouth found his for a burning kiss, his tongue licking inside Sherlock’s mouth, swallowing back his moans and gaps. Sherlock let his hands travel along John’s back before sliding them into his short hair. John raised his lower body just enough so Sherlock wouldn’t be able to rut against it, smiling against his lips as Sherlock groaned in frustration.

“Come on, love,” John whispered, his lips brushing Sherlock’s as he tangled their fingers together.

Sherlock squeezed John’s hands tightly as the endearment, not quite used to hearing it even after years of being this amazing man’s lover. He felt John’s smile grow wider and Sherlock let out a small content sound. Raising his head a little, Sherlock planted small, tender kisses on John’s cheek, nose and eyes, savoring the way John hummed his pleasure against him. They were still locked together, none of them moving but somehow Sherlock felt as if he could stay like this for hours. John inside him, belonging to him in the most intimate of ways. Just as it should be.

“I love you,” Sherlock murmured against John’s forehead, breathing in John’s musky scent and enjoying the way John’s entire body shivered at the words.

“God, Sherlock,” John moaned, raising his head so he could kiss him again. “I love you, I love you.” He whispered back just as he began to rock inside him again, his lips never leaving Sherlock’s.

“Fifteen, sixteen,” Sherlock murmured between their mouths, the pace slow and loving, so different from John’s earlier devotion to making Sherlock beg for more. John was panting against him, moving their joined hands above Sherlock’s head. “Yes, John. John.”

“Seventeen,” John continued to count with him.

“You will lose if you help me,” Sherlock remarked, not quite succeeding in hiding his smile.

“You know I love to see you win,” John replied and Sherlock laughed at the words. “Don’t mock me,” John said, letting out a small giggle that made Sherlock’s chest felt so much warmer. “You know it’s true.”

“You really are a complete paradox - hmm, eighteen - John Watson,” Sherlock declared, moaning when John’s lips found his neck.

“A paradox?” John inquired, kissing the sensitive skin of Sherlock’s shoulder blade, knowing that Sherlock always got so close when he did it.

“Yes,” Sherlock answered his hips bucking into the empty space between them, “You stubbornly challenged me to a ridiculous sex game and then don’t wish to see me lose. Therefore, a paradox.”

John looked back at him, “Stubbornly?” he asked with two hard thrusts, Sherlock barely managing to mumble the count as John knocked all the breath out of him. “I can’t believe you’re the one calling me stubborn.”

“John!” Sherlock cried out, his nails digging into the back of John’s hands. He breathed out loudly before remembering he was supposed to count John’s thrusts. “Nineteen, twenty.” He said, realising he may actually lose this dare if John continued to change their pace all the time. He was really going to drive Sherlock out of his mind.

“Good,” John smiled and he kissed him one more time before pushing his body upward again.

Sherlock watched, taken aback, as John settled on his heels. Sherlock let his legs fall on the bed again but John caught them by the knees and opened them wider. Sherlock felt John’s hands grip at his thighs, lifting Sherlock’s hips just high enough for him to thrust harshly. Sherlock’s entire body arched onto the bed, the sound coming out of his mouth broken and too loud. John began to drive and drive into him, never stopping, never letting Sherlock catch his breath. It was too strong, too fast. _Perfect_ , Sherlock’s fuzzy mind supplied, _absolutely perfect._

“John, John!” The obscene sound of their lovemaking was filling the room, the whole flat even, Sherlock could swear. John’s hips snapped against Sherlock’s bare arse with every wild thrust, sending a thrill of pleasure down Sherlock’s spine.

“Fuck, Sherlock. Fuck.” Sweat was dripping on John’s forehead and chest, and Sherlock wanted nothing more but to taste it, make it his. He wanted all of John inside him.

“ _John_ ,” he pleaded, reaching out with his two hands and John let go of his leg, falling back onto Sherlock without stopping their erotic movements.

Sherlock locked his legs around John’s middle again, arching his back in search of more friction. He kissed and kissed and kissed this brilliant man, his heels digging into John’s arse and urging him to go faster, deeper. John’s hands had found their rightful place in Sherlock’s hair, pulling and caressing without restrain. Sherlock’s sight was becoming blurry, his chest threatening to explode at any moment and his mind filled with John’s taste and sounds and body.

“God, Sherlock.”

John was losing his pace, each thrust becoming more and more uncontrolled. Sherlock dug his nails in John’s back, realising he was going to come untouched and the mere thought brought him closer. He chased back John’s mouth, biting down at his lower lip and John cried out, the sound reverberating inside Sherlock’s mouth. The head of John’s cock was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Sherlock pushed his head back into the pillow, letting John know he was dangerously close.

“Yes, Sherlock,” John moaned, his eyes wide and bright as he stared at Sherlock beneath him. “Come on, love, for me.”

With John’s hand on his hair, his gorgeous cock in his arse and his words in his ears, Sherlock stopped holding back and cried out as he came between them, his fingers digging into John’s back. John gasped loudly above, thrusting erratically and Sherlock felt him come inside him. John continued to thrust for another minute before lying down on Sherlock's body, his head buried in his neck and their chests rising quickly against one another.

Sherlock closed his eyes, calming down while tracing patterns on John’s back. He kept his touch light, waiting for John to come back to reality. It took Sherlock two minutes to realise he had lost the bet and smiled at the thought. He should have known, really. John always had this ability of making Sherlock lose his control entirely. During the first few months of their relationship, Sherlock had discovered just how much John could drive him mad with lust, reducing him to a breathless state where only the pleasure they took from and with each other mattered. 

“You’ve lost,” John whispered against his neck and Sherlock felt his lips stretch into a smile.

“It seems so, yes,” Sherlock replied, wrapping his arms around John’s compact body.

“You don’t seem very disappointed,” John remarked, sliding back a little so he could look at Sherlock. Sherlock kissed him, just a brush of lips before backing up.

“John,” he said with a smile “If losing means I get to have the best shag of my life, then I gladly agree to proven wrong whenever you want.”

“I may learn to like seeing you lose then,” John smiled before pulling out of him. Sherlock hissed at the feeling, but John maneuvered them both until they were facing each other.

“Well, don’t get used to it too much,” Sherlock replied, sliding closer to John until their noses were bumping into each other, “I highly doubt I will ever lose one of your “you’ll do the shopping for a month” or “you’ll come to the pub with us at least one time this month” bets.”

John burst into giggles, his breath tickling Sherlock’s face and making his stomach flutter. “You mad man,” John said before kissing him. “You brilliant, mad man.”

Sherlock let out a content sigh, his lips chasing John’s when he pulled back. He felt John’s laughter quieten in his mouth, and Sherlock held him closer. _Absolutely perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated ;)


End file.
